


Saint Michael's Ley Lines

by Cythieus



Category: Little Witch Academia, Rick and Morty
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, read and find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cythieus/pseuds/Cythieus
Summary: Rating subject to change. Set after episode seven of season three ofRick and Mortyand episode 25 ofLittle Witch Academia. A mysterious traveler, a Morty, shows up outside Luna Nova. Rick C-137 and his Morty make their way into the area investigating an energy source and then all hell breaks loose.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been part of the fan fiction community since 1996 and one of the things that’s changed a lot since back then is the kinds of stories that I come across. It seems that a lot of the community focuses on pairings and I kind of want to get around that. Not to write things with no romance, but to focus on something that is more adventure oriented and that even sticks closer to the tone of the source material. In this case I’m working in two vastly different fandoms, so this will be a blend of that. 
> 
> I’m not even sure there’s an audience for this kind of thing, but here it goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the day...the day that everything changed for every Rick and Morty on the Citadel.

“None of those things are going to happen, you know,” the Morty called Slick stood at the edge of the massive portal that swirled in the middle of a massive room that seemed aged somehow beyond the years that this station should have seen. 

“Morty wishes never come true,” he said. “Not on the Citadel.” He folded his arms over his narrow chest and lowered his head, turning away from his doppelgängers. His face was bathed in green light and, though the others were mostly identical to him save for glasses, being a lizard, and a weight issue, Slick didn’t want to come face to face with them. 

“Then why did you bring us here?” asked the gruff voice of lizard Morty. 

“Because I thought that would change; I wish anything about this life would change,” said Slick. 

Glasses Morty leaned closer to him, trying to bring his face closer to Slick’s. “Well, I hope you’re putting something pretty goddamn important in there.”

“Me too, but I doubt it.” The wishing portal had been explained to them by Mortys they had come in contact with in their travels. Some of the stories told of it’s power to change prized material possessions into a single desire. A panini maker. A surfing necklace. A pog collection…

None of the Morty’s ever knew a person directly effected by it. Things were always talked about as a Morty I used to know’s old Rick’s new Morty or a Morty who I met a Jerriboree’s friend from the school. There was no real reason to believe it worked, but desperation has made people trust in some strange things. 

Slick didn’t so much as jump as he did sort of topple over into the abyss of the huge portal. They were screaming behind him, his friend’s voices grew further and further away and the only thing he could think was that he had been through hundreds of portals. Thousands maybe. And this one seemed different. For one, he didn’t pass right into it. The green part of the portal, that Ricks had never given a name in front of him, was translucent and extended down, down, down. 

The screaming behind him stopped as he passed through the portal and into another world. And the Citadel changed—Slick’s wish came true. The Citadel became something else entirely. Slick was just glad to be free. He was glad to be going anywhere else. He closed his eyes and waited for whatever the universe was bringing him. 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko finds a boy in the woods who says his name is Morty.

Atsuko Kagari had forgone the Luna Nova robes to fight the heat. Summer still held it’s sway over western England and there was talk of being the hottest one on record. and she was flying higher than normal in hopes that it might provide some relief. 

She pushed the broom to the point that it struggled against the wind and the bristles howled. She swooped down into a free-fall to pick up speed and then leveled out before hitting the ground, the sudden snap motion ripped undid her hair-bun. The musky smell of decaying wood and pine washed over her as she weaved deftly between the trees, sweeping the hair away from her face and laughing as she came passed over a lake. 

The tip of her boot dipped down to skim the glass surface of the water and then climbed back into the sky going until the forest below looked like a miniature model. Off in the distance she could see the town. Lights were beginning to come on to fight back against the fading light. A train curved a path through a distant part of the woods. 

Atsuko hovered, her knees locked around her broom and looked out over the horizon toward the deepening blue in the Eastern sky. She reached up and pulled her air back into a messy ponytail, taking her wand and using it to affix a little ribbon to keep the hair in place. 

A figure moved through the trees below; at first she only saw the movement as a shadow out of the corner of her eye, but when she glanced down there was a boy pushing his way through the trees. She couldn’t see the finer details of what he was doing, but no one usually walked the grounds this far from the school or the city. Besides, Luna Nova didn’t allow male students. 

With a roll she dove to fly down to the forest floor. It wasn’t a spectacular landing; landings were still the hardest part, her feet caught the ground and she ran along until the broom slowed down enough. Her boots slid through the dirt creating a little trail as she lifted the broom from between her legs. 

The boy, she could see it was a boy now, was about her age and he looked injured. His yellow shirt was ripped and there was bloody scratches on the side of his exposed midriff. She watched him for a bit, but he didn’t seem to really be up to anything besides wandering and being hurt. 

“Hey, are you okay?” she yelled. 

The boy turned. He was rather plain looking and about her height with flat, un-styled brown hair. His denim pants were worn to the point they were nearly white, but she could tell they had been blue at one point. He looked her up and down as she approached with the broom in hand. It would be plain to him that she was a witch, but not necessarily that he was from the school. 

At the end of last term her favorite professor had given her a sort of coverall suit. It was deep navy blue with purple sections running up either leg, over the sides of the stomach and meeting in the center of the chest. It was similar to what the professor wore under her robes most of the time and it helped with controlling the broom and cutting down on drag. But nothing about it identified her as a student…and it was a little tighter than anything else she owned.

“Can you talk? It’s okay if you can’t,” she let out a little giggle. “I’ve got a friend who doesn’t talk. She gets along just fine.”

“My name’s Morty…where is this place?” He asked.

He was definitely American. “Oh, this is Southwest England. We’re just outside of Avebury. How did you get so far form town, Morty?” He stumbled and collapsed onto the ground in the mossy dirt. She dropped to her knees next to him to feel for a pulse. He was still alive and breathing very slowly. There was no way for her to help him out here. Her magic was better, but not that good. 

Carefully, heft him as high as she could and called out to her broom. “Tia freyre!” There was a burst of green sparkles that came out of the straw of the broom and it levitated up into the air. She lay Morty across it, being careful to support his head as she straddled the broom and kicked off. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty arrive in a reality filled with magic and they have their eyes set on Luna Nova. 
> 
> Meanwhile our other Morty wakes.

The only thing that Morty could see was the bright computer screen set against a field of darkness. He moved his finger over the touchpad to scroll down this Tumblr page. It wasn’t the most direct route, but when people saw Tumblr in an address bar they didn’t think so much of it being related to porn as they thought it being almost anything else.

This particular site was all, as it claimed to be, real, honest to God redheads. The videos were frozen in the frames just before the action started…gorgeous girls with orange-red hair and freckles toking back at men that stood just off camera or fixing their ponytails into the up position atop their heads.

He didn’t always pick the same thing to go after, but today in class Jessica had talked to him and he just couldn’t get the thought of her out of his head. And that’s when he found it. A girl who looked slightly like her to the point that Morty didn’t really question it, he just moved the pointer over to the full screen icon in the right hand corner of the video and clicked. His other hand moved to the edge of the covers to push them back and move the computer down some and then to slip into his boxers.

The door burst open and Rick slid through, the glow of his portal gun created an aura of green light around him. “M-morty,” Rick shouted before burping. “We gotta go. P-put your pants on, Morty.”

Rick hadn’t noticed that Morty was scrambling off the side of the bed, kicking his laptop shut with his foot as he fell. “What the Hell, Rick? I-I mean you can’t just come bursting in here, you know?”

“There’s no time for that. We gotta hurry Morty. I’ve-I’ve found the answer to all our problems,” he said before burping again.

“Have you been drinking?” Morty asked.

Rick sighed. “Only as much is necessary. Now, I need you t-to drive for me, Morty. We’re going to need the car for this.”

Morty climbed to his feet. “Alright,” he said as he walked over to the closet to fumble around in the dark to find his clothes. “You know you’re really pushing it, Rick. Mom isn’t going to just continue to let us go running out of the house at all hours of the night. I thought I could get some sleep tonight.”

“Well, you thought wrong, you little shit. Now take Grandpa’s keys and fly my fucking ship,” Rick said as he tosses the keys into Morty’s chest to be caught and pulls a flask out of his lab coat pocket to take a big swig.

Morty and Rick make their way through the house past Summer’s room door and where Beth is sleeping on the couch and out through the kitchen into the garage. The entire garage smells like stale beer and it’s plain to see why. The garbage can right next to the door is overflowing with crumpled beer cans. “Aww, Jeeze, Rick,” Morty’s feet clatter through cans as he walks.

Rick doesn’t seem to listen him as he fires his portal gun at the garage door and climbs into the car. “Come on, Morty. Time is of the essence.”

Leaning forward Morty turned the key and the car started to turn over with a wheezing and clicking noise. When it finally shuddered to life, Morty pulled it into gear and steered it through the portal slowly. They flew out into dreary gray skies over a dense forest. If Morty had to guess, he’d say that they were on Earth, possibly another version of Earth.

It was at least Earth-adjacent.

“There’s an old tower at the edge of the woods. Sit down there and we’ll take brooms the rest of the way in,” Rick said.

Morty gripped the wheel at ten-and-two just like he had been taught. “Brooms?”

Over the past several months Morty had become good at flying. He was good enough to out run a Zypraxian battle cruiser, loop back around and attack it from the inside and survive. Coming down over the trees low before landing in a clearing near a building was child’s play.

There was a small jolt as the legs of the ship and wheels touched down. Rick was already digging in the backseat for something. He pulled out a satchel with two little flasks in it. He tossed a pink one to Morty. “Take a drink of this.”

“It’s not going to get me drunk, is it Rick?”

“Yeah, Morty. We’re pre-gaming. No, it’s going to give you magic powers. Now down the hatch.”

Morty examined it, popped the top off and tilted back to take huge, loud gulps. When there was nothing coming out of the flask he brought it down from his mouth. “There. All done.”

Rick looked up from even more digging. “Shit, you drank it all! I just meant drink a taste, just a taste. That’s supposed to last you several days!”

“What the fuck, Rick? You said ‘drink this Morty’ not sip this. Ya-you know you’re not very clear in your instructions to me all the time, Rick. Ya-this is just like what happened with the love potion and Jessica and the Cronenbergs!”

“That wasn’t a ‘love potion’,” Rick clasped his hands together and brought them up his cheek in a mocking swooning motion. “This is nothing like that, Morty. That time you didn’t give me all the information. This time you’re going be turned into a woman and I don’t know exactly what the side effects are going to be.”

“What?”

“You heard me, Morty. That serum was to give you magic powers and the only way that it looks right is if one of us is a woman. Female magic users are more common in this reality.”

“Why didn’t you be the, you know, woman, Rick?”

“Because I’m a sixty year old man. It would look pretty fucked up if I was snooping around an all girls school like I’m inspecting a beauty pageant.”

“Then we should have brought Summer,” Morty said.

“It’s got to be you, Morty. You’re a little more pathetic than Summer and kind of down trodden. Teenage girls love to tell unassuming peers their secrets and share their deepest, darkest desires with them. We need that intel. And you know, if you ever wanted to live out a lesbian fantasy this is your chance.”

“Aw man, Rick. I don’t feel so good.”

“That’s the stuff kicking in. Now change into these robes,” Rick tossed a dark blue set of robes at Morty. “If I have to seem my grandson’s titties I don’t now if there’s a reality I can run to that’s far enough away to escape the trauma.” Rick downed the serum he had for himself and tossed the flask back into the car.

Morty started to change his clothes, but the dizziness caused by whatever this serum was doing to him made it difficult. He muttered and moaned as he tried to get out of his pants and shirt and into the robe as quickly as he could.

Rick pulled a pair of brooms out of the back of the car. They were made to look like wood, but were actually painted metal. He held one of them up. “Set voice pattern,” he said.

“Accepting voice pattern,” a robotic voice replied from the broom.

“Tia freyre,” Rick spoke the words into the broom.

“Pattern recognized.”

Morty was in the robes and the under clothes, but was writhing around on the ground unable to get his boots on. Rick dropped his broom and ran over to Morty to slide the knee high brown boots onto his feet. Morty stopped moving soon after and that’s when it began.

His hair was longer now, still brown and slightly wavy, but it spread out around Morty like mane. His face was always round, but it took on a slightly more feminine curve around the chin and his lips changed, though it was hard to pinpoint exactly what. His body did all of the things one would expect: he grew breasts, his legs and waist took on a curvature that was less rigid, and he had a butt now.

Morty lay on the ground for several moments after and then popped up with a start. “It happened Rick?” His own voice was foreign to him. His words were coming out in almost a sing-song tone that was much higher than he was used to. He felt…different.

“You’re going to be alright Morty, but we’ve got to call you something else. I’m thinking it’d be easiest if you went with Mary. We don’t need you trying to remember too much,” Rick said.

“For all the help I’ve giving you, Rick, you’re really busting me balls,” Morty said. “A real ball buster.”

Rick chuckled. “Well, I’m sure you’ll find that if you look under that skirt, you don’t have balls, Mary.” And Morty tried to curl his leads up and look before realizing Rick was laughing. “Yeah, knock yourself out right here. Look, there’s some other things in that serum. It gives you some muscle memory from a woman, so you don’t try to piss standing up and can balance in high heels. I stole a little DNA from your sister, your mom, and Jessica.”

“That gross.”

“Well, those are the only three female DNA samples I have on hand. Now, you’re going need to set the broom voice pattern,” he handed Morty the broom.

“You keep mentioning the broom. What is it?” Morty asked.

“It’s a flying broom. Though the real ones are harder to manage. This is one I built so it’s more reliable than faulty magic.”

With Rick’s help, Morty set the voice pattern on his broom and they went over how the brooms worked through a neural link. Rick didn’t want to leave anything to chance so he made Morty make a lap around the area and come back.

The car was given specific orders. “Cloaking up. Attack anyone that attempts to get in that’s not me or Morty. Lethal counter measures authorized.” And with that the car vanished from sight.

A few minutes later two figures were jetting up into the sky atop brooms made with machinery and high-science. And somewhere nearby someone is recording this. They’re whole interaction is stored and waiting to be discovered.

 

* * *

 

Diana Cavendish stood near the tall, slender window that overlooked the forest wondering how things had come to this. She was tasked with looking after anyone who got hurt while the summer break was wrapping up. Only a handful of students had bothered to come back this early and the most she had to deal with thus far was a cut.

Until Akko brought in a boy that was bleeding out in tattered clothes. She had seen her mother do this a million times, but she was a small girl when that happened. She had never treated a patient this bad. But, like in most things, she excelled. The boy was stable and resting, his breaths slow and even.

“It’s lucky that you were in right now,” Akko said from her spot over the boy’s bed. She hadn’t left his side since bringing him in, saying it was her responsibility.

Diana turned, her white-blonde curls swishing slightly side to side as she did. Her face was a mix of worry and something that even she wasn’t sure about. “Yeah, look Akko. We might need to get him to regular hospital. He’s better now, but they have equipment there that can look into everything going on with him. And he has to have family somewhere around here.”

“What if he doesn’t? What if the only people who will miss him are us?”

That was the problem with Akko. She cared too much for her own good. She trusted everyone right off the bat and had a tendency to wear her heart on her sleeve. “Term starts in four weeks, Akko.”

“Plenty of time for us to get him back on his feet. I’m sure if we spoke to Chariot she wouldn’t mind.”

Chariot was one of two teachers at the school currently and the only one that had any interaction with the students regularly. These breezy few weeks were spent practicing whatever skill a person wanted to work on and figuring out what you wanted to focus on for the next term. Akko and her two roommates had been back a week and they had spent most of that trying to force Akko’s magic to behave. It was getting better, but still off.

“We’ll have to ask her. And we need to check with this boy. Maybe there’s someone he can call.”

The boy stirred and looked right into Akko’s eyes. “You again?” He said softly.

“Yeah, you’re Morty, right?”

He nodded.

Akko placed a hand on her chest. “I’m Atsuko Kagari, but people just call me Akko.”

“Alright, Akko. I think I like it.” Morty said with a smile

“I’m Diana Cavendish, acting nurse here at Luna Nova. Is there any family that you can contact?” She asked. No point in beating around the bush.

“Not here. There was this…green hole. I don’t remember much else.”

“Geen hole?” Asked Diana.

Morty nodded. “I think I fell out of it and then I was in the woods here.”

Diana stood up. “I’m going to go get Chariot. There might be more reason than we thought for keeping an eye on him. We need to make sure there’s not any danger posed by this green gateway and investigate where he came from.”

“It was out in the woods,” Akko said.

“It’s too close to school, I shall be right back,” there was a flutter of Diana’s dress as she rushed out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty finds a surprise at the school...another Morty.

Before she thought she could call Akko _friend_ she had decided that she could call Akko a lot of other things. Stubborn. Too concerned. Cute…in a way that she was afraid to admit to herself. Most of all she could see that there was an innocence to Akko. 

Diana didn’t like to sully that innocence and even before they got along she tried to walk a line that meant avoiding confrontation with Akko and the things she had done. Since becoming friends that protection of Akko had come to include lying. 

When she left to go tell Chariot what was going on she actually just left Akko there and took to the skies on her broom. It had been probably three hours since this “Morty” showed up in her infirmary. Four to five hours since her finding him was a good estimate. She sped out over the forest with her body hugged close to the broom and her eyes scanning the horizon. 

She didn’t know what she expected—maybe the green hole would just open up if she got too close to where it had first appeared. Morty had been pretty unsure of where he came out. It wasn’t hard to get lost out here, especially for someone who didn’t know the area. “This was probably a bad idea,” she muttered to herself. “There’s nothing out here.” 

Diana climbed to a higher altitude and scanned the horizon. When she turned toward the city she spotted two figures on brooms zipping over the tree tops. She whipped the broom around and headed for them at double speed. They were headed for the school, but there was something off about how they were moving. The brooms seemed more like they were floating than flying…Diana couldn’t put her finger on it. 

As she got nearer she could see two figures. The one in the lead was an older man with white frizzy hair that moved slightly in the wind. He was wearing a billowy purple robe and steepled hat. Behind him was a girl close to Diana’s age with brown hair that fell in the center of her back. She was wearing a Luna Nova uniform. 

“Hey!” Diana yelled as she turned to come up along side them. “Hey there.” 

The older man looked back and he reared up on his broom and slowed himself down. “Oh-uh hey,” said the man. 

“You’re on your way to Luna Nova?” She asked. 

“Uh-yeah. I was taking my granddaughter so that she could get a look around,” he said. 

“Did you see anything weird out here? Like some kind of giant green hole?” She asked. 

“What kind of hole?” Asked the man.

“Some kind of portal that could transport a person from one place to another. A boy named Morty came through it. He was injured. Did you see a boy wandering around out here wearing a yellow shirt?” 

The other girl turned her broom to face Diana, but didn’t say anything. The older man took a while to answer. “We haven’t seen anyone out here.” 

“I’m Diana, by the way.” 

“Rick Sanchez. And this is Mary Smith,” said the older man.

Mary waved and gave a nervous little reply. “Hi,” she tried to avert her eyes from Diana’s. 

Diana searched the faces of the pair. “I don’t think that I’m going to find what I’m looking for out here, but I think it’s best if I escort you back to Luna Nova.” 

* * *

* * *

Sure, there were other males gifted with magical talent, but it seemed to skew on the side of women. Among the Cavendishes there was rarely a male head of household, certainly finding one of note was never heard of. Part of the reason that magic was taken less seriously, seemed to have to do with the fact that it was a practice primarily viewed as a feminine pursuit. 

More men were probably magically gifted but few would discover their talent when they didn’t see a reason to explore that side of themselves. Diana tended not to concern herself with relationships. Many of the men her age that she associated with were from old families, families that were too far rich to worry about the fate of the little people below them. They viewed magic as a meaningless pursuit because their families had been so well off based on luck and circumstance. 

It was why she kept to herself. 

This Mary and her grandfather seemed to be from a family that didn’t flaunt their magic, she sensed some of the same looks that she got from the average humans she came across. Mary seemed more or less okay on the broom, but she also didn’t look comfortable. She clutched the neck of the broom with both hands over lapped and her knees were clenched tight on it. 

You would see that when someone was really laying into it on a racing broom, but this speed of flight made her look…off. Her leg position was unorthodox.

“You’re American?” Diana asked. 

“Yeah—we’re not really from the kind of place where…magic is common,” Mary said. 

Diana laughed. “We have some Americans at the school—we’re pretty international, to tell the truth. Over the years, people from all over the world have come to Luna Nova.” 

Mary let out a nervous laugh. “Aww, jeez, that sounds awesome. Can’t wait.” 

“Mister Sanchez,” Diana started glancing back over her shoulder. “Are there a lot of men who use magic in your family?” 

Rick took a sip from a flask that he had concealed in his robes before answering. “My daughter married into stupid. She’s a bit of a talented…witch in her own right. My granddaughters were lucky.” He let out a small burp. 

“Quaint,” Diana said. 

The school was coming into view now, not just the darkened outline against the British countryside, but the full on shape and scope of the thing. Diana dropped lower over the trees, the front of her broom tilting downward slightly. “We’ll land on the strip of land down front near the dorms.” 

Mary nodded her reply. Rick said nothing. 

“Some of the parents and sponsors have elected to stick around the school for a while. Were you going to be staying with us?” Asked Diana.

“Nah, I was going to stay in town. It doesn’t look like there’d be any place to get a drink around—“ Rick froze mid sentence. 

On the ground the shape of Chariot came into view. She was standing out front of the school with a trail of long red hair billowing out behind her, swishing side to side in the wind. 

“Diana, it looks like there might be rain!” She called up to her. 

“I—ugh—could stand to stay at the school. It looks like you could yew-use some help,” Rick broke away from Diana and sped past her to land near Chariot.” 

She heard Mary mutter under her breath. “Man, not this again.” 

They touched down soon after, Mary having a little trouble with her landing. Chariot smiled and stooped down to get on Mary’s level. “You’re new here? Mary Smith, right?” 

“Um, yes ma’am, nice to meet you.” Mary avoided looking directly at her for some reason. 

“Mor-Mary, don’t bother the lovely woman,” Rick said pushing Mary toward Diana. He reached up and slicked back his white hair. “Why don’t y-you run along and get a tour from your new friend there,” Rick said pointing to Diana.

“That’s a great idea,” Chariot said. “Diana, would you mind showing him around?” 

Diana gave a prim little bow. “I’d be happy to, but I will need to stop and check on my patient. I hope Akko hasn’t talked his ear off, yet.” She took Mary by the hand. “Follow me, I’ll show you where we store our brooms.” 

Mary seemed to tremble at the skin on skin contact and she seemingly melted until her arm was slumped against Diana’s. “Oh-okay.” 

As they left the front area of the school Diana could hear Rick talking to Chariot. “Now that the kids are occupied, would you like to grab a drink somewhere?” 

Chariot giggled into her hands. “I don’t think anyone has asked me that in a long, long time.”

* * *

* * *

The muscle memory thing was true. There was a natural grace that he seemed to have that hadn’t been there before. It had helped him with the broom and it helped him not look quite as awkward while Diana was staring at him. 

And Diana…

She was gorgeous and aloof. He knew that if he had still been Morty that she would never have even looked his way. When she took the lead again he watched her skirt swish back and forth over her hips A sash of some kind of was looped around her waist and held a spool of something. Morty thought he had seen something like that used in sewing? He wasn’t sure what it was. 

The best he could hope for is not giving this whole thing away by looking like an utter idiot. 

The tour consisted of a show of the dorms and the grounds where they practiced with the brooms. All of these things were in a straight line to wherever she said she had been headed. To check on a patient?

“So, um Diana, wh-what do you do around here in your free time?” Morty asked. “Like for fun?” 

Diana stopped. “I suppose that I write and read. I study. I practice. I’ve gotten pretty good on a broom, but it’s always good to just get out and…” she brushed her hair away from her face and Morty realized he had a dopey expression on his face. She smiled back. “There’s better people than me to ask that…follow me.” 

The infirmary, as Diana called it, was a huge nurse’s office with separate rooms for each person who came in. There were fully dressed beds in all of the rooms they passed. And when they came to an occupied one Morty froze. In the room Diana walked into there was another him. Another Morty. He was beat up pretty bad and, even more worrying, there was no Rick in sight. In fact, Diana would have noticed another Rick running around the moment that she spotted the two of them. 

“Wh-where…what’s wrong with him?” Asked Morty trying to put on his best female voice, even though this new body assured that would happen with no effort. 

“Oh, his name is Morty and a friend of mine found him hurt at the edge of the woods. He apparently saw some kind of large green hole…it’s not clear. I’ve got him sedated. He’s non-magical from what I can tell, but there’s something off about his aura.” 

“How do you detect that?” Morty asked. 

“It’s an effect of the Leyline here. It lets you detect abnormalities. There’s something emanating from him that feels out of place…” Diana said. “Not sure why I’m telling you all this. I barely understand it myself. If anyone on the grounds would be able to crack it, Chariot might.” 

“She’s pretty impressive, huh?” Asked Morty. 

Diana shot him a peculiar glance. “Your grandfather sure thought so,” she said before laughing. “You know, it’s odd—most magic users his age are strictly against what she used to be. If he remembered or recognized her I doubt he would have spoken to her at all…” 

Morty glanced at the dark boots that covered the strange legs that he almost didn’t realize were his. “I doubt Rick really cares if she destroyed a galaxy…” he was scratching at his head with his back toward the door when someone charged in and rammed him, knocking him to the ground. 

“Akko?” Diana said with a sigh. “Mary, are you okay?” She asked. 

A short girl with brown hair was draped over Morty’s back so that her head was off to the side of his, staring right back at him. He could feel her breath on his face, smell something sweet. She smiled at him before speaking. “I’m sorry,” she said. There was a lisp, but then Morty realized that it was a hint of an accent. He didn’t know what type. “But, it’s nice to meet you, Mary!” The girl smiled a huge, toothy grin.

“You’re Akko, huh?” Morty strained to get the words out. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“You’re not very heavy, but you’re kind of crushing me…” Morty said. 

Akko spring to her feet, snapping to an attention-like stance. “Right.

“Akko, this is Mary Smith. She’s our new American transfer student.” 

Akko threw her arms around Morty and hugged him. “Do you think it would be okay if she roomed with me?” Asked Akko. “I mean, until a permanent assignment is found.” 

Diana gave a little smile. “I’m not in charge Akko, you’ll just have to ask Chariot.”

“If you’re going to go back out there…uh…maybe I could go with you,” said Morty. “I need to ask Rick something,” he said. 

Akko smiled to him. “Okay,” her face was enveloped by a smile. 

“Oh, that’s a good idea. Akko could finish the tour.” Diana scrubbed her hands over a basin in the corner of the room. “I need to stay here and tend to him.” 

The moment that the last of the words were out of Diana’s mouth Akko latched on to Morty’s hand and tugged him toward the exit. “Which way did you take already? I can show you some more of the school on the way!” 

Morty wasn’t sure what Rick needed here, but he was sure it was going to cost them. It always cost them. 


End file.
